A flash light is typically used for instantaneous lighting in a dim environment or locally supplementing light in a bright environment. When a camera photographs in a dark environment, the flash light typically flashes for a first time, and then flashes at a fixed light intensity and brightness to supplement light for the photographing.
In the related art, the light of the same intensity will be flashed regardless of a distance of an object to be photographed, resulting overexposure and unclear image in case where the object to be photographed is close to the camera and insufficient exposure and still unclear image in case where the object to be photographed is far from the camera.